


Hoshi To Bokura To {{With the Stars and Us}}

by XxMidnightMasqueradexX



Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightMasqueradexX/pseuds/XxMidnightMasqueradexX
Summary: Epilogue To Our Light.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akiren/Sakamoto Ryuji, others
Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729780





	Hoshi To Bokura To {{With the Stars and Us}}

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work in progress. GDI I HATE the draft system.

-WORK IN PROGRESS-


End file.
